Healing Old Wounds
by Purrloin77
Summary: It was the worst heist ever, I had to fly in the freezing cold poring rain while blood trickled out of the new gunshot wounds. I meet Aoko after i start patching up and it looks like she is on the brink of tears.


It was the worst heist in the past 7 years. I stumbled into my room with blood trickling down my arms, the pool on my stomach growing. It's been hard these past few months, Jii-san passed away. He has been the only one helping me, supporting me. I've been thinking recently will I ever find Pandora. I've had to wear long-sleeved shirts to hide the scars from Aoko. I've been wondering if I should tell her but then I remember that she will turn away from me if she knew. She's the only one I care about now. I wish I could end Kaitou Kid but I can't stop till I know Pandora is gone.

I walk to the first aid kit on my desk to clean the bullet wounds. I've been lucky to survive many shots and some to the heart. I can't go to a hospital because they would get to curious about why I have so many wounds. I pick up the rubbing alcohol and start applying to the new wounds.

I go to the bathroom to wash off the extra blood. My skin feels like it will freeze off from the cold wind and rain that rolled in after the heist. I finish bandaging myself up and I hear a knock on the door. I quickly put on a clean shirt.

It's probably Aoko, she has been stopping by since Jii passed away. She and I have been together for a few years now but I feel I can't ask her to marry me because of Kaitou Kid.

I limp to the door putting my poker face on. I open the door to see a soaking wet Aoko she looks like she's about to cry. I bring her in and I hold her knowing what is wrong. Inspector Nakamori has been hospitalized since a year ago. I could tell from the way she was acting that something must have happened to him. It is completely my fault for being Kid. He had a heart attack on the job, during a Kid heist.

Once Aoko and I are seated on the couch she starts to speak, "Dad will never be allowed to go back to work, his doctors told him that today. I was with him and saw his broken face fall. I-I don't want to see him like that again, it was like he lost the will to live when he heard that." She started letting her tears fall and all I could do was hold her. I feel so helpless. "Kaito… you disappear all the time after your shows. You're never around, and this nagging feeling has been trying to tell me why this is but I haven't been listening. It keeps on saying you're Kaitou Kid. It explains everything, why you're gone all the time, why you have injures all the time. It never explains why you are kid or why you don't tell me."

I look into her tear-filled eyes. "Aoko I-" then for the first time since my dad taught me, my poker face falls and I break down. Everything that had been bottled up for 7 years came out. I told Aoko everything, about my dad being murdered, him being the original Kaitou Kid, me becoming Kaitou Kid to find the murderers and about the Pandora gem. I tell her every secret that I have been hiding from her. I told her that I could no longer escape being Kaitou Kid and about me thinking of just turning myself in.

After I finish crying and spilling out my entire being I felt dizzy. I kept on thinking she would hit me while crying and turn me in. but none of that came. Instead she held me so tight I could barely breath. Then she held my tear streaked face and kissed me. I couldn't understand a thing that was going on, it seemed that everything was spinning. Aoko pulled back a bit but before I could even respond either from confusion, exhaustion, or blood-loss I blacked out.

When I finally came to I was still on my couch with a blanket on top of me. I try to move but the wounds from last night won't let me and start to hurt. I groan a bit as a struggle to sit up. I look around the room, not knowing what I'm looking for.

I see that the room is completely empty. I notice a note on the coffee table and pick it up. It says _"Kaito, when you wake up call me and then we can talk about yesterday. __I__ We have a lot to talk about."_

I look around to find my phone and growl in pain as my muscles refuse. I don't directly see it so I get up even though it sends pain through all the new wounds. I move slowly not to make any of them reopen. I enter my room and find my cell phone next to my torn and bloodied clothing on my bed. I pick up my phone and try to call Aoko. I hear it ring but no one picking it up. I give up trying to contact her when I see the time.

It's almost 3 in the afternoon, she must be at work by this time. _That's right she became a detective liker her father, she must be thinking of turning me in… Damn it! I'm such a selfish idiot! Why did I do this to her why didn't she turn me in? I'm so confused._

I mindlessly walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. I couldn't help it I felt so dead inside and confused. I started drinking. I got into this habit after Jii-san passed away. It wasn't too serious, I would just always drink one after a heist. It's just enough to get me through and not let it go noticed during my shows and around Aoko.

I finish off the bottle and start getting ready to go out. Taking a shower stung my wounds and they started to open again. I quickly finished and re-rapped them to stop the bleeding. I put on so fresh clothes and started to wash out the blood from last night's.

I then head out for the police station. _Aoko is probably waiting for me with a pair of hand-cuffs._ I enter the station and ask to see Aoko. She comes out not saying a word, she just gestures for me to follow her. We enter her office and the couple other people in there left feeling the seriousness of the air.

I try to speak but she stops me. "Kaito… I've had the felling that you were Kid for years. It told me every time we were together, the times I thought about you, and every time at Kid heists, but no madder what even though I knew it to be true."

She turned to look me straight in the eyes. "I couldn't stop loving you. I knew that you were Kid though I always loved you, and I'm guessing it is because of Kid that you never got to close to me… You said last night that your father was the original Kaitou Kid, and he became a phantom thief so your mother could stop being a thief. You also said that all she stole was fakes from corrupt companies and exposed them. You said that you became a thief back when we were in high school to find and get revenge on the men that killed your father. Your whole family, they were thieves with admirable reasons to start. Though each of you have been hurt…" She stems forward and puts her had on my chest.

Her voice started to crack. "How come you never told me how much pain you were in. I could have helped you, taken some of the burden off your shoulders that have been getting heavier each passing day. Tell me why Kaito… you didn't trust me enough to tell me…?"

"Aoko… It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was fear of rejection and I didn't want you to have to choose… between arresting me or marrying me. That's why I never proposed even though I've owned the perfect ring for years. Every time I look at it I just see my reflection and I can't show you the truth, my scars or who I was. Part of me wanted to tell you back when it began."

"Kaito… did you tell anyone else?"

"Oka-san knows, Jii-san knew, Akako found out through some kind of spell, though I always denied when she called me Kid, and Hakuba always thought I was Kid. Also this one kid detective probably knows but doesn't say anything 'cause I know the secret he is hiding, or was anyway. Only a few knew who I was but no one else knows what I told you just now, I always put on my poker face and acted like my usual self. They never noticed I was in pain… only you Aoko…"

I hug her, my hands begin to tremble as tears slowly fall down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Aoko, I wish I didn't become Kid, that way none of this would have happened. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry…"

She hugs me tightly and whispers to me, "I know and I'm sorry for not noticing earlier." She looks me in the eyes with a small sad smile. "You've been wearing that outfit too long and you've searched through thousands of large gems. There could only be a few left that you haven't checked. Let's check those and then stop this. If it is not in those then it is just a legend, and impossible dream that the organization is looking for."

She hugs me tight. "Then we can end this and get married, we could have a family and live a normal life, and there wouldn't be any need for Kid to come back. You can pack the suit and Hat and let the memory fade till it is just an after image."

I look at her I see her tears and her smile and kiss her, with all the passion and love I have for her. We break smiling and I raise an open hand, close it and show her a sapphire ring with diamond accents around the main gem.

"Then let me say it officially." I get down on one knee, holding her hand, "Aoko Nakamori, will you marry me?"

"Of course, BaKaito." The ring then appears on her left and finger and we kiss.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

NEWS WOMAN: It has been 2 months since Kid has sent us a note saying he has found his gem and is retiring. He left with a diamond not worth much since it is for some reason hollow. The police squad that had been after him have dispersed into other sections and have moved on, but is this really the end for Kid we will tell more at 5.

**TV TURNS OFF**

"Hell when are they going to get off my back."

"Well Kid has disappeared before for 8 years then come back."

"But he didn't leave a notice saying that he was done."

"I know… So Kaito, it's the last time your wearing it."

"Yeah I know Aoko… It is a nice way to say goodbye, and that dress looks like the one I gave you when we went skiing years ago."

"Of course, I made the design from that because it was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Well I'm off, I shall see you at the end of the aisle."

"I shall see you when we are finally one."

_The session proceeds and ends the go home together to their home and Kaito takes his suit off for the last time and begins his new life with his wife Aoko, and thus the curtain closes on Kaitou Kid._


End file.
